Better Than Drugs
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Some things are better than drugs or caffeine, which was my drug. Craig was definitely better than drugs. CREEK


I have no idea why I wrote this. All I know is that I was in my room, I had a notebook, a pencil, and a radio that was repeatedly playing Better Than Drugs by Skillet.

So yeah…

Pairing: CREEK, BETCH

=D

ANYWAY

~x~

I don't really know how it happened: I'm addicted.

Coffee?

Nah, that's nothing compared to this new addiction. I can't resist him. His raven hair that fell so gracefully and framed his face perfectly before resting over his right eye, shielding it from the world; those gray eyes that lit up when he was happy, or in a verbal smack-down, or just hanging out doing nothing; that superior air that followed him around; his fingernails that were all painted black except his middle fingers on each hand, both of which were neon pink; that badass smirk that was glued to his face as he paraded around SPH like he owned the damned place.

But these were just a few things I couldn't resist about Craig Tucker.

Like right now, he's sitting closest to the window of Ms. Chokesondik's sophomore English class (God knows why she moved to high school… unless… the Underpants Gnomes want me to be miserable forever! AHHH!). The clouds outside are moving fast, so the occasional burst of sunlight caught him perfectly, causing his eyes to light up and sparkle and some sort of halo of light to frame him.

I know I'm a guy, and liking other guys is totally gay, but it's not guys. It's Craig. He's a great friend, and even completely straight, think-with-their-dick kind of guys like Token admit he's fucking fine.

And he's my best friend.

Awkward much?

I guess he noticed me staring, because he gave me this, "What the fuck, Tweek?" look and flipped me off. I twitched self-consciously, blushing as I shrugged and turn away.

Just then, the bell that signaled the end of class decided that was the perfect moment to sound off, causing me to give a small shriek and jump, sending both of my binders off the best and onto the floor, the papers in them scattering everywhere. The kids around me began to laugh as I bent down and began picking up the papers, hiding my face with my hair as I tried to blink away tears. I froze as a hand slid across my back and stopped on my shoulder.

"Need some help, Tweekers?" asked Craig, smiling slightly.

I nodded, and once the door closed behind Ms. Chokesondik (thank God, she had to go down to the first floor and teach some bratty freshmen… fat bitch), I burst into tears.

"Tweek?" asked Craig, sounding both alarmed and worried.

"Why am I such a fuck up?" I sobbed.

"This again?" asked Craig, but he didn't sound annoyed or angry at all. "You aren't."

He tried to wipe away my tears, but there were too many.

"Yes I am," I insisted. "I'm a twitchy, spazzy freak who can't go more than a minute without getting all paranoid about something that's highly unlikely to happen!"

"We live in South Park, so I doubt it's highly unlikely to happen," chuckled Craig, pulling me into his arms.

This was definitely new. Don't get me wrong, I have these breakdowns more often than not, but Craig has never held me before. Not like this.

We sat like that for over an hour, skipping almost all of sixth period. Suddenly, Craig pulled away. I began twitching and shaking.

"Huh…" murmured Craig, holding me again.

I stopped twitching and shaking completely.

"You don't twitch when I hold you," said Craig. "Why?"

"I feel safe, I guess," I mumbled.

He laughed. "But I'm more dangerous than any of those damned gnomes you're so afraid of."

"But you won't hurt me," I whispered. "Or steal my underpants."

"I don't know about the second one," he giggled.

I turned in his arms so I was meeting his eyes.

Such pretty, pretty silver eyes….

I found myself leaning toward him, my eyes fluttering shut. Then suddenly, like an electric shock tearing through me, Craig and I were kissing.

It was slow and gentle and careful. Craig's hand found its way to my cheek, while the other intertwined with one of mine. My free hand rested itself on the nape of his neck.

When he pulled away, way too soon, in my opinion, I made this weird mewling noise in protest.

"Uhm…" said Craig, a bit stupidly.

Why did I like him again?

Then he smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Oh yeah.

"That was nice," I whispered.

Craig nodded, seeming slightly breathless.

"Tweek… do you want to be my boyfriend?"

I twitched, and his smile vanished.

"Oh… okay," he said sadly. "I-I'm sorry… for kissing you."

Craig started to stand and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down to my level. "You never let me answer…."

He just stared at me, curious. I intertwined our fingers and smiled at him.

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend, Craig."

Craig stared at me for a second more, before his brain seemed to process what I had said, and he smiled. He kissed me again and again. I could get used to this. Some things were better than drugs, or caffeine… which was my drug.

Craig was definitely better than drugs.

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain_

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

LE FIN.

=D

Lyrics belong to Skillet. Not me. Sadface.


End file.
